Battle For Pain (Part One)
Rubik's Cube: Alright, Battle For Pain should be on this map somewhere.... Protein Bar: Hey, you! Rubik's Cube: Me? Protein Bar: Battle For Pain is over! Rubik's Cube: What? Protein Bar: Battle For Pain is over! You missed it! Rubik's Cube: Oh well. I'll just wait till tomorrow. Protein Bar: Just kidding! I'm not a security guard! I'm going to compete in Battle For Pain! Battle For Pain hasn't started yet! It's only 6 A.M. Rubik's Cube: Few! What's your name, anyway? Protein Bar: I'm Protein Bar. Who are you? Rubik's Cube: I'm Rubik's Cube. Your arms are huge. Protein Bar: I know. I go to the gym everyday. Rubik's Cube: But don't you ever get tired? Protein Bar: No I don't. Campfire: Hey, are you here for Battle For Pain? Rubik's Cube: Yes I am. This is my first time competing in an object show. Rubik's Cube: Hey, who's that cute little munchkin next to you? Campfire: That's S'more. She just fell in love with me and now it's annoying. Rubik's Cube: Hi S'more! S'more: Hewwo! :3 Rubik's Cube: Hey, who are you? Yoghurt: Ça ne vous concerene pas. (Translation: None of your business.) Rubik's Cube: What? Yoghurt: Ça ne vous concerene pas. Rubik's Cube: It's very dark? Yoghurt: *Facepalms* Ces éstrangers me dégoûtent. (Translation: These foreigners disgust me.) Rubik's Cube: Yes, it is May. Later.... Australia Flag: G'day mates, and welcome to Battle For Pain! It's an Object Show where objects play painful games to win €9,000 and an ambulance! Yoghurt: Qu'est ce que je fais ici? (Translation: What am I doing here?) Australia Flag: Say that again, mate? Yoghurt: QUI SONT TOUS CES PERSONNES?! (Translation: WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE?!) Australia Flag: Yes. It is a fair dinkum day. Alright, let's start the teams. Australia Flag: Okay. We're going to start the teams. I'm going to give you all 30 seconds to choose your teammates. GO! Trollface: Alright, since I'm the only meme on this Object Show, I'm going to be the leader. Who should I pick? I know! I'll pick Protein Bar! Protein Bar: Yes! Trollface: Alright, Protein Bar. Who are you gonna pick? Protein Bar: Hmm... I'll pick Thanos! Cos I wanna see how strong he is! Thanos: SHUT UP! S'more: Hewwo! Can I be on youw team pwease? Protein Bar: Sure you can! S'more: Thank you vewy much! Campfire, can you be in my team? Campfire: Why would I be in your team? I'm not gonna be in your team! S'more: *Sobbing* Campfire: Okay fine, I will. Just kidding. I'm not. After teammate picking.... Australia Flag: Has everyone finished choosing? Everybody: Yes! Australia Flag: Good. Now you're gonna start naming your teams. You have 30 seconds. GO! Trollface: Alright, I'm the leader and I'm a meme so let's name our team, The Meme Team! Protein Bar: Yes! Campfire: Alright, we should name this team. Hey everybody, I'm gonna let you all in on a little secret. I like watching cringy object shows. So let's name our team, Team Cringy! Yoghurt: C'est une idée épouvantable. (Translation: That's a terrible idea.) Campfire: You're right, that is a great idea! Australia Flag: Times up! Has anybody finished naming? Everybody: Yes! Australia Flag: Okay, good. Now let's go on to the first challenge. Australia Flag: Okay. Here's the first challenge. An obstacle course. I've built this obstacle course with a lot of dangerous things in it. You have to avoid saw blades, chainsaws and more things. Campfire: Em... Are you sure S'more should be doing this? I mean she's only 6! Australia Flag: Don't worry, mate. I made a version for the kiddies. You're gonna be doing it with S'more and Rubix Cube. S'more: Yay! I'm gonna be with Campfiwe! *Hugs Campfire* Campfire: Please stop. Australia Flag: On your marks, get set, GO! Protein Bar: Oh no! A giant saw blade is gonna land on me! Good thing I'm the strongest contestant on Battle For Pain! Thanos: Oh no you aren't. Meanwhile at the Kiddies' obstacle course S'more: Do you wike my new bow, Campfiwe? Campfire: Yeah, yeah it's cute. Now can I continue? S'more: Do you want a bow? Campfire: No I don't. S'more: That bow is vewy pwetty! Campfire: I DON'T WANT A STUPID BOW! I WANT TO CONTINUE! S'more: *Runs off crying* Campfire: Oh well. Rubik's Cube: Don't worry. She was getting kind of annoying anyway. To be continued.... Category:Battle For Pain Category:Episodes